Nyi
Nyi Feathered Thunder is an Amazonian Mokolé, the leader of the ancient Grrrash tak'nyrrr nesting grounds. Biography Nyi chose her name when she came of age and dreamt of her ancient ancestors in the steaming jungles and primordial rivers. She is named after a river goddess of the Colombian Amazon tribes, her kinfolk. She is very old and the wisest among the Amazonian Mokolé, but it wasn't until recently that she has begun to feel her years, as humans and rageful Garou arrived in her territory. She was fascinated with the past, and spent much of her time remembering it. The present seems unreal - a nightmarish time of dwindling peoples and Weaver webs. She greatly wishes her people were not cursed with the present, but instead could live in the timeless past. She has slept the sleep of the dragon twice in her life, both times when she tired of the modern world of furred mammals and humans. In the early 90's, she has woken from a 33 year sleep, and was horrified at what the world had become. Like the rest of her people, she believed that they, out of all the rest of her kind, lived in a safe haven. That their jungle was so thick and impenetrable no one could come to take it away from them; neither human, Wyrm or werewolf. She was wrong. The jungle now is torn with the strife of the Amazon War, which is pitting the Garou against Pentex Inc. The Balam are also engaged, desperately trying to protect their Den-realms, but Nyi suspects that, if they fall, the Mokolé won't last much longer. After reaching this conclusion, for the first time in her life, Nyi is beginning to consider that the present might be important, that now has some purpose to Gaia. Nyi doesn't know which side to join, but she has decided to investigate the matter more fully, having sent out young Mokolé to find the information to help her with this decision. She also has commanded the the protectors of Grrrash tak'nyrrr, such as Song-of-Younger-Days, to not attack the Garou in case they want to make friends. In recent years, under her leadership, the Mokolé have made contact with a few Uktena. A native Garou named Jubati has established good relationship with the Dragon Breed and he even knows where to find their ancient nesting grounds. In 1995 Jubati led the cursed Glass Walker Peter Ward to meet them in order to learn from their ancient wisdom, hoping to save his kind from the Snow Plague. Appearance In homid form, Nyi is an indigenous Amazonian woman of 7' tall and a stocky build. In Suchid, she's a large , and in Archid, she is a stunning feathered dinosaur. Character Sheet Song-of-Younger-Days Breed: Suchid Aspect: The Midnight Sun, "The Shining" Age: 183, physical age 66 (in 1993). Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5, Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 2, Intimidation 5, Primal Urge 3, Animal Ken 4, Melee 4, Stealth 4, Survival 5, Enigmas 4, Occult 5, Rituals 4 Backgrounds: Mnesis 4, Kinfolk 4 Gift: Bellow, Talk, Cooking, Resist Pain, Clap of Thunder, Become Log, Armor of the Tortoise, Clear Mind, Eyes of the Cobra, Infest, Song of the Great Beast, Sleep of the Dragon. Rage 5, Gnosis 5, Willpower 9 Rank: 5 Archid Characteristics: Feathers (Appearance 3 in Archid), Spiked Tail (Str. +2 Tail Lash), Bipedal Walking, Huge Size (she stands 7' tall in Homid and almost 20' in Archid form). References *WTA: Werewolf Players Guide, p. 171 *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 57 *WTA: Breathe Deeply (Fiction) Category:Mokolé Category:Fera characters